


Treats

by Lamenta



Series: Lamenta's Tumblr Scribbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hawke getting a treat, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill for Nr. 25 of the "Sexual Sunday" prompts list - "With toys"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SennaLaureen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/gifts).



Long, slender fingers crooked and Hawke’s hips snapped violently, thrusting hard into the slender body beneath him. Anders’ breath hitched, a smug smile on his lips as he continued to move his fingers inside Hawke’s body, now careful to avoid that small center of pleasure, timing his movements with the thrusts of Hawke’s pulsing cock inside him.

“Ready?” Anders asked breathlessly and Hawke groaned, burying his heated face against the mage’s sweat-slick neck.

  
“Not getting any younger, Anders,” Hawke complained and the blond chuckled before slowly pulling his fingers out and reaching to his left. A shiver of anticipation ran down Hawke’s spine when he felt the blunt head of the toy circling the tight ring of muscle. He stopped moving inside Anders and relaxed his body, as much as it was possible, with the heat and cresting pleasure coiling tightly in his loins.

“I still can’t believe you actually ordered this from a shop in Orlais,” Anders mused as he slowly pushed the toy into Hawke’s tight heat. The dark-haired man groaned against Anders’ neck and jerked when the solid item brushed over his prostate tantalizingly slow.

“They were very discreet about it,” Hawke gasped out. The pressure in his balls, now coupled with the pressure inside of him was almost too much to handle and Anders  _chuckled_. The vibration nearly tipped Hawke over the edge and he gritted his teeth, telling himself to hold out just for a moment longer.

Anders dragged his lips over Hawke’s cheek, licking at the sweaty skin. “Move, love,” the mage told him gently and Hawke’s hips picked up a lazy pace, pushing into tight, slick heat, then back against the toy, drawing it deeper into his body and felt it knock against his prostate. The sensation had his thighs shake.

“Maker,” Hawke groaned, his hands gripping Anders’ hips tightly to hold him in place. “Anders, I can’t…”

“Don’t hold back.”

Fingertips dug hard enough into pale skin to leave bruises they would admire in the morning, as Hawke picked up pace, fucking into Anders’ with short, hard thrusts, shouting when each time he pulled back, the toy hit his pleasure spot dead on. It took only a few strokes in their new pace until, for once, Anders lost the fight to stay quiet. Hawke would have preened if he weren’t so focused on the double pleasure of taking and being taken, and he was sure his own shouts drowned out any noise the mage made. He wouldn’t be surprised if the people in Hightown gave him weird, slightly disturbed looks when he went out in the morning.

Anders’ body tightening painfully around his member and one well-angled stroke of the toy inside him was the last straw for Hawke and he muffled a hoarse shout against Anders’ neck, thanking the Maker, Anders for being his playful, experimental self and Orlais before slumping heavily on top of the mage.

The mage purred when Hawke released inside him and abandoned his hold on the toy in favor of wrapping his arms around the dark-haired man’s shaking form.

“What else do they sell in Orlais?” Anders asked breathlessly. Hawke’s response was a groan and chuckling.


End file.
